What Happened Next?: Simon Says!
by callmeakumatized
Summary: Nino knew exactly who to pick when Alec told him to choose two celebrities: Ladybug and Chat Noir! The superheroes of Paris would be the PERFECT pair to help the DJ succeed and make it to the next round. Superheroes are bound to be super-dancers, right? Nino. Regrets. Everything. And Paris along with him. Only Hawk Moth seems to be enjoying himself just as much as the super-dorks.


"What Happened Next?" Mondays! – Simon Says

qpqpqpqp

Tom and Sabine sat on the couch in a loving embrace watching the screen. When Chat Noir and Ladybug arrived at the studio, they both whooped and their smiles broadened.

Nino was so incredibly relieved when the super team came barging into the studio room. He was about to drop some sick beats, and he def did _not_ want this challenge to end up like _Simon Says_. With the "OK" from the host, and high-fives from the bug and cat, Nino started up his jam.

Alya pulled out her phone, counting her lucky stars that she didn't have babysitting duty tonight and could go to the TV studio with Nino and Adrien. Adrien had split suddenly (who seriously has to use the bathroom _that much?_ ), but Alya didn't care; she was about to get the best video for the Ladyblog since Pharaoh!

Chat Noir wasn't sure if they were supposed to actually make this a _challenge_ , but he didn't care. He counted "5, 6, 7, 8!" in his head and literally jumped right in dancing in all of his practiced moves. When Ladybug stood still, simply eyeing him with a smug look on her face, he upped the ante. It was all about either annoying her into dancing, or seducing her with his suave moves. Both ways sounded – and _were,_ admittedly – extremely enjoyable.

Tom and Sabine both looked at each other before turning their eyes back to the leather-clad superhero, jaws slackened slightly. Sabine's eyes went wide, and she wondered just how many music videos the poor boy had been subjected to in his lifetime.

Nino had to look away to really concentrate on what he was doing. He prayed that Ladybug would start dancing soon, or just refuse the challenge and he could pack up and go home. He wondered if he should have just picked Adrien's dad. Sure, he would have failed with him as well, but at least it would have been less embarrassing…for _everyone_.

Alya's phone drooped slightly and she watched the scene play out with wide eyes over the top of her device. Ladybug had finally joined in, but _what exactly she was doing_ was anyone's guess. The host of the show didn't seem to really know what to do; he seemed immobilized with shock. Alya was in the same boat. Between the "seductive" dance from the leather-clad cat-boy and the… _interpretive dance_ – is that what she was trying to do? – that had, well, _taken over_ Ladybug, the super duo were more than just a spectacle…the scene was bordering on _horrifying_. Alya gulped.

Tom finally broke the silence between the married couple, the booming laughs pouring out of him. The force of the laughter caused a stitch in his side almost immediately, but he couldn't stop. Sabine sat next to him, curled into herself slightly, both hands over her face. "TURN IT OFF, TOM! I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT IT ANYMORE!"

Ladybug felt so _free_. She wondered absentmindedly why her mother had never put her in a dance class. If the _look_ of what she was doing was anything to how it _felt_ , she had just discovered a hidden talent! In her true Ladybug fashion, she was _proud_ that this moment was captured on television!

As the host of _The Challenge_ , Alec's job was simple: state the challenge, state the rules, decide if the challenge was a success or a failure. Simple. But as he watched the completely _strange_ display before him, his job suddenly didn't seem so simple. Some could call this a success, but from where _he_ stood, the two heroes were failing miserably. He had tried multiple times now to get Ladybug and Chat Noir off the stage, but neither one would listen. And he did _not_ want to spook them out of their…trance. The DJ kid was looking desperate for an out, though, so Alec did what he could and told the workers to dim the lights. Like, all the way. _PLEASE LET THIS WORK!_ he thought to himself, grabbing onto the sides of his face in sheer anxiety.

Nino was incredibly relieved when Alec, holding a flashlight beside him to illuminate their faces in the now near-pitch blackness, called his challenge a success and Nino could go home. He needed to go rethink his life a little. Like decide if he would ever be mentally stable again to DJ in any other setting but the confides of his own bedroom. He didn't know if he could handle ever seeing something like _that_ ever, _ever_ , _EVER_ again.

Alya looked at her phone and found she had absolutely no desire to watch the video she had just recorded… _ever_. Despite what her friends thought of her pushy journalism ways and always wanting to share her latest scoop NO MATTER WHAT, Alya decided then and there that in this case, the world could use a little _less_ Ladybug and Chat Noir. Without a second thought, Alya hit "delete", and "yes, I'm sure", mentally stammering in her mind, "S-SURE I'M S-S-SURE OH MY GOSH AM I S-SURE HEH HEH HEH…." From the sounds going on around them, the two superheroes had finally figured out that the show – _their_ show – was _OVER_. Nino quickly scampered away from them, head down, and toward the door, Alya hot on his heels. She needed a shower.

Hawk Moth was doubled over in his evil man-cave, his popcorn bowl having slipped from his grasped and spilled across the floor. He had been watching his favorite station, Kids+ TV, and could say that it was for _The Challenge_ , to find a new Akuma victim…but after _last_ time? He decided that _that_ was too close of a call to ever try it again. So why was he watching Kids+ TV? No reason, really…. But he definitely didn't regret it _now_. There were so few things about being a supervillain that were truly enjoyable, but as every bad guy knows, seeing your arch nemeses _utterly embarrassed_ , especially when it's compounded because they have _no clue_ how embarrassing they're acting…now _that's_ a perk. Hawk Moth had watched the pair without being able to take his eyes off of them. That is, until his eyes were too wet with tears to see anymore. The laughter coming out of him may have started as evil, malicious, and full of "mwuahaha"s, but it ended in giggling wheezes that he couldn't control. Every bad thing that had ever happened to him because of these two didn't even matter now. He supposed that, after seeing _this_ , they would willingly search him out and give him their Miraculouses. The laughter bubbled out of him again when Ladybug, confused in the darkness, smacked her face into the camera, causing the recorder to go down. _Go home, Ladybug,_ he thought to himself, wiping the streaming tears from his face. _We'll try again tomorrow_.

 _Fin!_

(( I have no idea what I'm doing with my life anymore. (: Thanks for reading!))


End file.
